<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Under Discretion by bluexdays</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23251828">Under Discretion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluexdays/pseuds/bluexdays'>bluexdays</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>After Life [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood Drinking, Consensual, F/F, Light Angst, Mutual Pining, Pet Names, Porn With Plot, Rain Sex, Sexual Tension, Smut, Vampire Sex, Vampires</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:15:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,095</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23251828</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluexdays/pseuds/bluexdays</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Once the thrill is over, the consequences of her actions finally dawns upon her. Will she continue to resist?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Yoohyeon/Lee Gahyeon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>After Life [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Under Discretion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>WARNING: there is a small scene in the beginning that involves vomiting... it's nothing major as I didn't want to focus it with a tag and basically just a very small portion of it happens, still a heads up</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>However, she also felt absolutely horrified.</p><p>Yoohyeon immediately snaps back away from Gahyeon, almost as if she just got burned from touching her. She sees wide eyes full of concern trained on her and that only causes the immense wave of guilt to her harder than before. Her shaky hands were still in the air from the sudden movement and hastily returning onto her waist and trying to ignore the way she could feel Gahyeon’s body humming alive right under her fingertips. She nudges her gently yet firmly, the nausea once again putting a painful knot in the pit of her stomach as she finally found her voice.</p><p>“G-Gahyeon,” Yoohyeon practically hisses out, making brief eye contact with her. “P-Please, get off.”</p><p>There was the sound of her delicate voice faintly calling after her while squeezing her eyes shut and trying to get rid of the words her heard a few seconds ago.</p><p>
  <em>“And you’d let me do it again, won’t you?”</em>
</p><p><em>"</em> <em>Yes, please, whenever you want, Yoohyeon.”</em></p><p>
  <em>“That’s perfect, Gahyeon.”</em>
</p><p>“U-Unnie?...”</p><p>She blinks back to reality and sees Gahyeon worryingly looking back at her. She’s still on her lap but Yoohyeon can already feel some of her weightlifting off her thighs and putting some space there. Her long black hair was tousled to the side, still exposing the amount of skin around her neck and the now healing bite mark, then back to her flushed face. She must have been scared from her panic and Yoohyeon was the only person to blame all because she couldn’t control herself. The blood that she had tasted was still fresh on her tongue, the bittersweet taste of copper pleasant yet repulsing all at the same time. She felt her tummy lurch with an uncomfortable heat, causing her to wince and double over slightly.</p><p>“Don’t…” Yoohyeon rasps out at feeling her mouth salivating for a different reason. “Don’t, I need to leave.”</p><p>“But you just-”</p><p>“Gahyeon, <em>please </em>stay away.”</p><p>Yoohyeon didn’t feel one ounce of embarrassment at hearing her voice crack at the end. However, forcing her words out only caused the sick feeling buried within her chest to intensify. She clamps a hand over her mouth quickly, feeling her ragged breathing brush over the tips of her fingers. It just so happened to be the exact time that Gahyeon decides to hastily get off her lap, careful to not jostle her too much. As soon as she was gone, Yoohyeon jumped up to her feet and stumbled forward while faintly feeling a hand ghost over her elbow. She jerked away without a second thought, not caring about her consequences and proceeded to head to the one place that’ll offer her sanctuary.</p><p>Yoohyeon gagged at feeling her stomach lurch stronger than before and leaning against the walls heavily. She couldn’t believe she allowed herself to succumb under the spell of her desires and <em>feed </em>something that no human should ever need. Except, she wasn’t human anymore, and despite how much she hated it, the content purr in the back of her head said otherwise. She pushes the door to the bathroom haphazardly and not even bothering to close it behind her once she drops to her knees. She can still taste the sweetness of Gahyeon’s blood, the way she held onto her so tightly as her heartbeat quickened with those delicious sounds of pleasure echoing around her. A shaky hands lands on the top of the tank, trying to steady the awful trembles wracking her body but it was now used as she dry heaved one last time.</p><p>Then the last of her restraint is gone.</p><p>The pristine color of the water was now tainted a terrible ruby red as she threw up the only fluids remaining in her belly. Her grip tightens even more, threatening to break the porcelain under her skin while squeezing her eyes shut. The nausea continued to claw at her throat and leaving a painful burn that only made the heaving worse. She doesn’t know how long she’s been there, slumping over slightly and not caring about getting her hair dirty, but a pair of hands saves. Yoohyeon tries to steady her heavy breathing once she starts to calm down and the tension in her muscles soon disappear. She already knew who it was by the smell of her soft perfume easing the pain.</p><p>“Gahyeon…” Yoohyeon was able to get out despite how hoarse her voice was. “I told you… to stay away…”</p><p>“I wasn’t going to leave you like- like this, Yoohyeon?!”</p><p>“F-Fuck…”</p><p>Yoohyeon tenses up slightly when fingers brush against the back of her neck. Right now, she needed to be away from Gahyeon if she wanted to control herself properly.</p><p>“I can’t just use you, Gahyeon,” She mumbles while staring down at the light red water filling her vision. “Not like this.”</p><p>“You’re not using me, unnie… I let you, remember?” Gahyeon spoke ever so softly and that only caused the pain in her heart to worsen.</p><p>“I remember…”</p><p>“So why are you still being like this?”</p><p>Yoohyeon sighs helplessly at how determined Gahyeon proved to be. She wasn’t opposed to the comfort, she gladly wanted to melt into the warmth of Gahyeon’s arms and let herself fall asleep right then and there. However, that wasn’t going to happen anytime soon, and the silence proved to be her answer. She pushes herself away from the bowl gently and hearing Gahyeon shuffle back a little bit and promptly letting go her hair. They fall down in silver blue waves behind her back as Yoohyeon shakily rises to her feet and moves towards the sink, but as she tried to turn on the faucet the trembling in her hands returned once again.</p><p>There was a sigh, and more movement behind her before someone is standing near her. They run the water under a small towel as a hand lands on her arm and guiding her to turn around a bit. Yoohyeon follows from being too tired both mentally and physically, her gaze landing on none other than Gahyeon. She notes the tight knit between her brows that could only be full of worry, bringing the damp towel onto her face first and dabbing away some of the bile. They’re silent the entire time she does this and Yoohyeon takes this time to also marvel in her beauty of long black hair framing around soft skin and small body standing fitting for her height. Just as she finishes up, Gahyeon’s eyes flicker up to meet hers and blushing right after, offering a small smile.</p><p>“Make sure to wash your hands too.” Gahyeon murmurs, bringing her own down to Yoohyeon’s and intertwining their fingers loosely. It was enough that if she wanted to pull away, she could, but Yoohyeon doesn’t bask in the remaining warmth.</p><p>“Thanks,” She breathes out while still gazing back at her. “You didn’t have to.”</p><p>“Sometimes I have to take care of you.”</p><p>“Yeah, I guess so.”</p><p>“Maybe watching a movie could cheer you up?”</p><p>“Gahyeon-”</p><p>“We’re home!”</p><p>The two froze up at hearing a loud voice enter the dorm that could only be Bora’s, followed by the rest of their members laughing away. Yoohyeon immediately retracts away from Gahyeon, hands clenching the wet towel tightly similar to her jaw. They both glanced out the door and then to each other, before Yoohyeon was the first to break their tension.</p><p>“You should go and help them; I’ll clean up in the bathroom.” Her voice is firm, leaving no room for any arguments.</p><p>She was fighting with herself again from having let her guard drop when Gahyeon helped her. Yet, it didn’t help to see the way her shoulders tensed up and fists clenched on either side with the most pained expression she’s ever seen. Yoohyeon swallows roughly while turning her head to the side and avoiding looking at the mirror.</p><p>She didn’t want to hurt Gahyeon anymore.</p><p>“Okay,” Her voice just barely making it to her.</p><p>“I’ll let them know.”</p><p>//</p><p>They’re passing the time now to enjoy a meal before performing way later on. Their blankets are laid about while sitting on the floor of their waiting room as one by one everyday had their makeup and hair done. Their sounds of laughter reverberates off the walls and she’s pretty sure their manager might give them a warning like they usually do. The air is heavy with the pleasant aroma of food leaving everyone smiling with every bite taken out of the hot meal and mumbling their thanks.</p><p>Well, except for one person.</p><p>Gahyeon observes Yoohyeon from a distance, noting the small smile on her face that seemed force. She was currently bringing a mouthful of rice slowly to her mouth, but with the way she grimaced and subtly set the food back down in her tray, she knew she couldn’t. She then sees her grab a water bottle from the side and deciding to take small careful sips as the conversation between all of them continued.</p><p>It’s been hard the past few days since the tension that was slightly there before had grown to be obvious. Yoohyeon had steered clear of Gahyeon and only interacting when necessary, seeming completely fine on the outside while laughing and even performing their choreo without a hitch. It still proved to be hard when Gahyeon had to get on one knee in their most recent bside track, waiting for the familiar weight to settle on her thigh and looking back up a second later. Red eyes had flashed at her, barely enough time to register it as Yoohyeon caressed her hair smoothly and then tilting her head back. Gahyeon follows through with a tight knot in her tummy, dragging the palm of her hand over Yoohyeon’s chest and watching the contours of her jaw and neck before she’s off.</p><p>She stills when another pair of eyes meets hers and Gahyeon has to quickly look away, the familiar heat returning to her cheeks. There was also the fact that Yoohyeon needed <em>blood</em>… not food, and she’s not exactly sure how much longer she’ll last with only water. It brings back the ghostly feeling of pleasure warming her skin, remembering the way Yoohyeon had sunk her fangs in and greedily drank from her. She doesn’t know why it felt so good but <em>god </em>she wouldn’t mind doing it again.</p><p>She yelps suddenly when she feels a sharp pain.</p><p>“Gahyeon?” It was Minji’s alert voice at hearing the noise. “Are you okay? What happened?”</p><p>She feels tears start to swell in one of her eyes while letting out a whine and slowly opening her mouth. “I… I bit my tongue.”</p><p>“Baby, you need to be careful. Let me see.”</p><p>Gahyeon sticks her tongue out a bit just for Minji to see as the rest continued to talk like nothing. Well, at least she got a few glances and Yubin asking if she was okay as well. She only nods at her before turning back to Minji and letting her examine the damage.</p><p>“Ow…”</p><p>“Oh god,” Minji says while back away some. “That looks pretty bad, here, take this napkin.”</p><p>Gahyeon does as she’s told and holds out a hand, but she couldn’t and feel she was being watched. Curious, her eyes wander off to the side only to completely freeze at the source.</p><p>Yoohyeon was staring her down <em>very </em>hungrily, gaze stuck on her tongue that still continued to bleed slowly. Her hands grabbed a fistful of her pants and Gahyeon could see the way her throat bobbed dryly before licking her lips. She follows the movement the entire time and oddly enough it sends a hot pulse in between her legs that causes her to squeeze her thighs together briefly. She squirms slightly under Yoohyeon’s eyes before the flicker up, pupils shrunken down similar to a car with red replacing the usual brown.</p><p>“Gahyeon! You need to apply pressure.”</p><p>Minji scolds her lightly, taking the napkin back out of her hand and on her tongue. She winces slightly at the pain once again reminding her and breaks her staring contest with Yoohyeon.</p><p>“S-Sorry,” She apologizes quickly while keeping her attention on Minji. “It just hurts.”</p><p>“It’s okay, baby don’t be. Just keep it there for a while,” Minji raises an eyebrow at her with a smile. “Okay?”</p><p>Gahyeon sees Yoohyeon from the corner of her eye getting up and walking towards the door, holding her breath when she passes by them.</p><p>“I will.”</p><p>She knew Yoohyeon was still hungry.</p><p>//</p><p>It becomes difficult again, yet somehow this time it’s much harder than before.</p><p>She’s learned a few things now with the short time of being a vampire like controlling her eyes from switching colors and reducing the length of her fangs. The only part she wish she could manage was the ruthless waves of hunger punching her every time she caught sight of the slightest bit of skin. Especially when she has Bora as her roommate, someone who opts to wear minimal clothing and showing off the great expanse of the thighs, it’s been pretty rough for Yoohyeon. She tries to keep herself occupied on her bunk or in one of their mini practice rooms working on her vocals all the while ignoring her needs.</p><p>Gahyeon… the one who caused it all but who was she to put the blame on her? She was only being herself, trying to help Yoohyeon and offering herself without a second thought, knowing full well that their unspoken attraction would only worsen. She knows as well as Gahyeon that there was something between them, a bomb waiting to tick that mostly belonged to Yoohyeon. At least Gahyeon was respectful with keeping her distance and giving her all the space, she needed as promotions went on. Yoohyeon was silently thankful for that since it gave her time to calm down the first bouts of anger and panic after their incident.</p><p>But her smooth sailing doesn’t last long.</p><p>Yoohyeon tries to relax against her chair, a contrast to the rather strong grip she kept on the arms. Their stylist was just applying the final touches with her hair and applying some makeup here and there. She was the last to get ready and knew as soon as they were done, she’ll have to head out with the other members. Yoohyeon feels her eyebrow twitch when her stomach sinks with an unpleasant sensation she’s been trying to ignore. She can now conclude that having thrown up the only blood she’s drank in days worsened her condition as she only feels even more exhausted and winded than before. She’s able to resist the urge of flinching away from the stylist when they pat her shoulder and Yoohyeon could hear the steady hum of their heart beating.</p><p>“You’re all set.”</p><p>Yoohyeon opens her eyes slowly, taking her time to adjust under the bright lighting and letting her vision focus.</p><p>“Oh? Are those new contacts?”</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>Her brows knit together in confusion that is until she found out what their stylist meant, and her eyes are widening slightly as well. She was too focused on trying to relax that she also forgot to keep her control over her more vampiric side and saw red eyes staring right back at her. Her hands twitch on the arms of the chair before she’s snapping out of it and breathing out a nervous chuckle.</p><p>“Haha, yeah…” Yoohyeon says as their stylist hums. “Just trying something different.”</p><p>“It suits you, especially with the all-white outfit,” They smile down at her through the reflection.</p><p>“Really brings out your <em>eyes</em>.”</p><p>“Alright everyone we’re up!”</p><p>Then Yoohyeon is standing up from the chair like she’s been burned by it and nodding kindly to the stylist and mumbling a quiet thanks. All she needs to do is get through the rest of her day so she can sleep this off and ignore everyone around her. Yoohyeon follows behind the rest as they piled out and so does the rest of their management team, saying something about preparing meals afterwards too. At the mention of food, Yoohyeon gags mentally and already dreading to spend another night surrounded by something she couldn’t even digest.</p><p>“Hey, um, Yoohyeon?”</p><p>She looks up at her name being called and almost bumping into said person. Her reflexes are quick luckily and she’s able to take a cautious step back.</p><p>“Yes?” Yoohyeon said, trying to act unaffected by Gahyeon’s presence.</p><p>“Could you help me look for my ring?” She gestures off towards the couch where the majority of their belongings laid. “I know you and Yubin are good with finding them.”</p><p>
  <em>Fuck, what do I do now?</em>
</p><p>“Gahyeon, why can’t we look for it later.” Yoohyeon suggests while crossing her arms and looking over her. “The others are already far off.”</p><p>"Don’t worry I already told Minji unnie, she understands and said you could help me.”</p><p>Ah, now she sees there wasn’t much of a choice for her. With a defeated sigh, Yoohyeon only nods her head so she could leave already. Gahyeon smiles and she actually feels bad for acting so sour now while watching her turn back towards the door, but not the couch. She tilts her head at the action and ready to correct Gahyeon, pointing a thumb over her shoulder.</p><p>“Didn’t you just say-”</p><p>Then the rest of her words are cut off with a yelp.</p><p>Yoohyeon is pulled forward by the front of her white blazer, almost tripping over her feet and falling down, but luckily, she’s able to save herself with slamming her hand against the door. Her other finds somewhere to steady herself… and it just so happened to be on Gahyeon, feeling the warm skin of her waist right under her palm. Then her wide eyes are dragging down to see her already gazing back at her, black hair coming down in waves along her shoulders and still gripping her blazer. She’s in complete shock at the turn of events and barely able to breath without the smell of her perfume filling her nose. Their chest is almost touching, Yoohyeon instantly trying to pull away at the realization, but she’s firmly pulled back into place.</p><p>“I know you want me, <em>Yoohyeon</em>,” Gahyeon murmurs and she could hear the faintest whine buried under her voice.</p><p>“I want you too.”</p><p>“Fuck- Gahyeon, I can’t do that to you,” Yoohyeon breathes in sharply at hearing the sound. “I can’t use you again.”</p><p>“But you’re not, I already told you,” Gahyeon whines again, this time much louder than before. “Plus I l-like it.”</p><p>“What if I hurt you? Or even worse lose control?”</p><p>“Yoohyeon, I trust you.”</p><p>“Gahyeon, please, we need to leave-”</p><p>When a hand comes in contact with the back of her neck and pulling her down closer, that was able to shut Yoohyeon up. She swallows roughly at seeing Gahyeon shamelessly glancing down at her lips before back to her. A shiver follows after when nails scratch against her skin lightly and Yoohyeon is really losing the last bit of her sanity right now. Her breathing starts to ragged just like Gahyeon’s, but for some reason it was so loud like she were breathing right next to her ear. She digs her fingers into the sliver of skin exposed on her waist and the sound that Gahyeon makes was able to push her further.</p><p>“<em>Unnie</em>…” Gahyeon practically moans out to her and setting Yoohyeon’s tummy alive with butterflies.</p><p>“Kiss me, please.”</p><p>How could she not?</p><p>Yoohyeon doesn’t hesitate a second later with pressing her lips against Gahyeon’s and instantly groaning at the contact. She melts against pillowy softness, feeling the hand on the back of her neck desperately pulling her closer. Yoohyeon knows she shouldn’t be doing this, not after all the hard work she went through with avoiding Gahyeon, yet here she was going against her judgement. It was hard to resist when she was practically begging for her and still reassuring her like nothing happened and that only caused Yoohyeon to snap.</p><p>She tilts her head some while deepening the kiss, letting her tongue slip in and feeling the moan that spills out of Gahyeon. She’s taking another step forward and easily slipping a leg between hers while hearing a louder moan this time. Yoohyeon doesn’t care one bit about their makeup messing up as she smoothly take Gahyeon’s bottom lip between her teeth. The air had begun to grow hot and heavy and despite having done almost nothing she already feels the sweat starting to form on her skin. She sinks her teeth down just to nibble on the delicate skin, but she hears Gahyeon gasps and a second later a familiar taste fills her senses.</p><p>It causes Yoohyeon’s throat to constrict almost painfully as she breaks away from the kiss and gazes down at Gahyeon. Her lip… she had accidently bit on it too hard and caused it to bleed. That would explain why Yoohyeon suddenly feels her throat warm up from the dark liquid, the way her fingers dug into Gahyeon’s skin and surely leaving some marks. Gahyeon only stares back up at her with half lidded eyes that have grown dark with desire and trembling hands just holding onto her shoulders. Yoohyeon swallows roughly at the lewd display and only snapping out of it when Gahyeon grinds down on her thigh lightly as a soft whine reaches her ears.</p><p>“Unnie…” She slurs out shamelessly. “K-Keep going.”</p><p>“Fuck, Gahyeon…”</p><p>Yoohyeon breathes in sharply when Gahyeon licks her lips and catching the another drop of blood that had formed. Her sanity was on thin ice now as too many thoughts and ideas filled her mind and Yoohyeon wanted nothing more than to act on them. Just a small taste of her was enough to send Yoohyeon reeling dizzily in her lust filled haze, leaning more against the door and pinning Gahyeon in the process. She leans down back to her with long silver hair framing around bright red glowing eyes, fangs on full display and Gahyeon could only wait as Yoohyeon closes the small gap between them.</p><p>“Yoohyeon? Gahyeon? Hurry up we need to be out there!”</p><p>They freeze at hearing Siyeon’s voice on the other side of the door and nearing closer to them. Yoohyeon was quick to react luckily, and quickly pulled away from Gahyeon like nothing had happened. She had done the same too and walking away from the door on shaky legs just as Siyeon opens it.</p><p>“Yah, why are you guys taking so long?”</p><p>“Sorry unnie,” Gahyeon says while ‘looking’ around the couch. “We just found my ring now.”</p><p>“Yeah, perfect timing.”</p><p>Siyeon looks over at Yoohyeon who’s near the makeup table and looking back at her through her reflection. She tries to act normal while making a face at Siyeon and causing her to roll her eyes with a laugh. She sighs quietly at seeing that was enough to distract her as Siyeon is now walking back towards the door.</p><p>“Let’s go before Bora comes her and personally drags the two of you.”</p><p>They both replied in agreement, holding their breath until the coast was clear. Yoohyeon leans onto the makeup table, dropping her head while closing her eyes briefly. It’s only now that she can feel the way she’s tightly gripping onto the makeup table and her fangs annoyingly poking at her gums. Her vampiric instincts is starting to get the best of her with her stomach rumbling silently, begging for her attention that Yoohyeon continued to have ignored. If she had been a minute or two late, they would have definitely been caught by Siyeon and then the rest of the group. That could lead to some questions and Yoohyeon was already getting enough from her diminished appetite. Her eyes snap open when a hand slides up her back before tugging on her shoulder slightly.</p><p>“Lipstick is a little smudged there.”</p><p>“Shit,” Yoohyeon stands straight back up, panic clear on her face as she turns around to Gahyeon and almost forgetting what had just happened between them. “You think she saw it.”</p><p>“You know Siyeon is as blind as a bat.”</p><p>“Still that doesn’t change- wait, what are you-”</p><p>Yoohyeon watches as Gahyeon takes a finger up and pressing it right at the corner of her lips, being quick to grab onto her wrist. She stares intensely into her eyes, warning her silently in a way while feeling the flowing hum of her blood through her fingertips and as always Gahyeon challenges back at her. Her heart was beating incredibly fast despite the brave front she had put up and Yoohyeon wanted to see it crumble, see the way Gahyeon would become so pliant for her just like the other night. At some point Gahyeon must have been able to fix the damage to her lips when back was turned towards Siyeon and only really needing to apply a new coat. Yoohyeon brings her eyes back up from her lips as Gahyeon takes her time to wipe away some of the lipstick she tried to fix before eyes flicker up to hers.</p><p>“All good now…”</p><p>//</p><p>No matter how much water she drank, the taste still remained on her tongue.</p><p>She tilts her head back again while talking gulp after gulp before leaning her weight against the counter and glaring down at the dorm sink. After their performance a surge of energy began to form within Yoohyeon, and she became hyperaware of everything around her. The fatigue that she was dragging her down the entire day seemed to have never been there in the first place. Her movements were fluid and easily executed on the stage, outdoing the backup dancers by numbers. Her eyes had mapped up the curves of Gahyeon’s body from where she had stood behind her before her part and later on when they circled around her.</p><p>Gahyeon…</p><p>The bane of her existence. Yoohyeon had practically stared her down to death in those few seconds where time had seemingly slowed down. Red eyes meeting a pair of blue ones just in time as she took another step, the tension obvious within the choreo while her gaze trailed down to her exposed throat. The rest of the performance became a blur of Yoohyeon immersing herself within it and giving her all, sweat having left her skin drenched in it and the phantom pulse of her own heart beating. She didn’t speak much afterwards and casually put on her headphones, only speaking to the others when necessary. Still, that energy only caused her to bounce her leg the entirety of the car ride home and fidgeting with her phone.</p><p>She could smell the snack Minji had ate in the waiting room, the perfume Bora had put on this morning, Siyeon’s facemask from the night before, Yubin’s favorite chocolate candy and-</p><p>“Well, someone is very thirsty.”</p><p>Yoohyeon isn’t surprised by Bora’s presence having already knew she was coming. A flash of lightening illuminated the dorm, catching sight of how much paler she was before turning her head to the side.</p><p>“Shouldn’t you be asleep?”</p><p>“I was until I needed to go to the bathroom.”</p><p>“Hmm.”</p><p>Yoohyeon only hums in reply and hearing Bora head towards the fridge. It’s been raining ever since they arrived at the dorm and she had hope it would help her sleep tonight, or at least achieve the feeling of it, but her she was inside the kitchen at this ungodly hour. The soft pattering of raindrops became stronger now with a thunderous roar and leaving the dorm hush with any other noise. She suppose that’s what a rainy night would do to a human, what would have done to <em>her</em>and easily lull her to sleep. She hears a hiss follow by someone grabbing her wrist gently with a warning.</p><p>“Why are you doing that?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>Yoohyeon’s face contorts into a confused expression and looking down at what Bora had meant until she realized what she did. The water bottle that she had been drinking was now flowing out through the holes she had punctured from her tight grip. Her nails had grown longer without her even noticing and with a surprised noise, Yoohyeon easily retracts it and thankful that Bora wouldn’t notice in the darkness.</p><p>“Sorry,” Yoohyeon tries to laugh of her embarrassment. “I was thinking about a mistake I did today.”</p><p>“Today?” Now it was Bora’s to be puzzled while looking up at Yoohyeon. “You did amazing today, probably the best so far.”</p><p>“Yeah, just can’t help it sometimes.”</p><p>“Don’t worry so much Yoohyeon or your hair will turn grey,” Bora snorts after while letting go of her wrist. “Well, it already is.”</p><p>“Go back to bed, unnie, or I’ll pour this water on you.”</p><p>Their conversation ends shortly after that with Yoohyeon telling Bora she’ll stay in the living room for a bit to watch tv. Bora was quick to nag her though, but Yoohyeon easily persuades her with saying it’ll help her fall asleep easily. She could already see the elder’s eyes fluttering close a few times before she yawns slowly and waving a hand to Yoohyeon, mumbling something about possibly getting in trouble. She doesn’t care though while standing in the living room and letting out a defeated sigh just as another round of thunder resonates inside the dorm.</p><p>She could have snuck out if it weren’t for the rain stopping her plans, maybe she could feed off… an animal? Yoohyeon gags at the thought and quickly shook her head, hearing the other side of her snicker at her reaction. She didn’t even want to know how they taste, much less kill an innocent creature so as always, she heads towards her shared room with Bora. There was no point in staying in the living room since it will only draw more attention to her hunger.</p><p>Yet she stops in her tracks.</p><p>There’s a heart beating, frantic and full of fright as Yoohyeon looked in the direction of the sound. Her eyes landed on none other than Gahyeon’s room, seeing the door firmly shut and no other noise coming from there. Even with how much she wanted to avoid the younger one, her instincts had easily led her to the door. Her mind was screaming at her, telling her to turn around this instant and forget about whatever she’s planning on doing, but the steady stream she could hear within those veins became louder with each step. She went in a sort of autopilot mode in quietly opening her door and seeing the moon barely shine through the curtains of her window. She still had manners though and proceeded to knock on the door carefully.</p><p>“Gahyeon?”</p><p>Her voice didn’t even sound like her own, having somehow become more raspier and an octave lower. Yoohyeon would want to say it was from not talking almost the rest of the day, but she knew that wasn’t true.</p><p>“Y-Yoohyeon?”</p><p>Her ears perked up at hearing the stutter of her voice and tone laced with fear. “Gahyeon, can I come in?”</p><p>“Please, I’m scared.”</p><p>She should have declined, she’ll only hate herself more if she doesn’t, but she only sighs.</p><p>“Alright…” Yoohyeon mumbles while opening the door some more. “Stay put.”</p><p>The room that belongs to Gahyeon and Handong is dark with the only light slipping through from the window caused by the moon. It’s rather clean and tidy since Gahyeon is the only person to have a room to herself for a while now and carefully closing the door behind her with a click. With the way the thunder loudly shook the air, Yoohyeon would have thought she slammed the door and hearing Gahyeon squeeze out a yelp. The realization dawns on her why the younger was acting this way because ever since she first joined, she’d always been afraid of thunderstorms.</p><p>“U-Unnie, hurry…”</p><p>“I’m coming, I’m coming, don’t worry.” Yoohyeon was able to settles her nerves after taking a few steady strides towards her bunk.</p><p>Gahyeon didn’t really have much use for her curtain surrounding her bunk so Yoohyeon could easily make out her face peeking through her blankets. Getting closer only flooded her hearing with the sound of her uneven beating and feeding to her desire of want. It was sort of an out of body experience climbing into Gahyeon’s bunk despite how many times she’s done so in the part, this one just felt a little different. Her muscles are tense with the urge to turn around and leave but Yoohyeon doesn’t listen to that side again and lets herself sink into the safe mattress and trapping Gahyeon in her bed. She’s already turned on her side facing her, wide eyes staring back at her owns while Yoohyeon keeps herself propped on an elbow.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Yoohyeon murmurs the question to her, already seeing Gahyeon relax some. “I thought I heard something here.”</p><p>
  <em>She doesn’t need to know what.</em>
</p><p>“Yeah…” Gahyeon hesitates and Yoohyeon can sense, seeing her subconsciously move closer. “You know how thunderstorms make me feel.”</p><p>“How could I forget.”</p><p>“Rude.” Gahyeon lightly pushes her shoulder and Yoohyeon should have laughed, but instead she stiffens at the touch. They were acting so normal that she almost forgot about their situation, almost.</p><p>“Sorry.” She mumbles while retracting her hand.</p><p>Yoohyeon sighs at dreading what would lead next, she knew she should have walked past the door to her room.</p><p>“It’s fine, you shouldn’t apologize.”</p><p>“Nothing’s really ‘fine’ between us, Yoohyeon.”</p><p>“That was a mistake, Gahyeon,” She refers to their little incident before their performance today. “It shouldn’t have happened.”</p><p>“But you enjoyed it… and I know you feel the same about me.”</p><p>Yoohyeon stays silent at hearing those words and only gazing into tired eyes. She hadn’t noticed that it has been taking a toll on Gahyeon as well, the small circles under her eyes and brows never seeming to stop placing creases on her skin. Her hair was the same usual black having freshly washed it before bed and finally, the pink softness on her lips on full display that she had felt. She wanted to feel them again and hear all the lewd noises spill past them, wanted to spend time with Gahyeon in a way she couldn’t with the members. Her only saying that brought attention to the issue at hand and Yoohyeon had no choice but to confront it. She doesn’t even remember when her arm laid across Gahyeon’s waist until she tries to bunch up a handful of the blanket draped over them.</p><p>“Gahyeon…” Yoohyeon begins slowly, casting her eyes down as the other listened attentively. “I’m a vampire now and I need blood, I can’t just use you like that.”</p><p>“I told you already you’re not doing any of that, I promise.” Gahyeon insists and trying to meet her eyes but Yoohyeon doesn’t let her.</p><p>“I don’t want you to adjust to a new lifestyle because of me.”</p><p>“I’m willing to do that for you.”</p><p>“You can’t, I won’t let you, Gahyeon.”</p><p>“Yoohyeon, please, I-”</p><p>Gahyeon stops herself short and this time Yoohyeon decides to look backup, the sight breaking her cold heart. Her eyes had welled up a bit with unshed tears and she’s biting on her lip hard, wanting so to say everything yet remaining silent at the same time. What Yoohyeon didn’t know was Gahyeon had already thought about it before, the consequences that would follow after because for her she would do anything for Yoohyeon.</p><p>She just needs to prove it to her.</p><p>“I like you… a lot, Yoohyeon.” Gahyeon finally confesses, watching as those eyes widened slightly.</p><p>“Gahyeon… I really like you too…” Yoohyeon breathes out while also removing the weight off her shoulders. “You have no idea.”</p><p>“I trust you already with my whole life. We’ve known each other for so long.”</p><p>“Are you… are you sure?”</p><p>As much as Yoohyeon wants to take Gahyeon for herself and the overwhelming urge to finish what they had started earlier continued to grow, she wouldn’t do anything until she’s in the clear. How she was able to manage her composure the entire time she still doesn’t know, but one thing’s for certain, Yoohyeon is running out of time. She notes the way Gahyeon continued to glance at her lips and the space between practically gone when she had scooted closer. She could <em>feel </em>everything about her, drawing her in closer, seeing the want clear in her gaze and almost breaking her. Yoohyeon closes her eyes when a hand cups the side of her jaw, gritting her teeth while taking a deep breath in and leaning into her touch just as Gahyeon whispers her last few words.</p><p>“I trust you, Yoohyeon.”</p><p>She blinks her eyes open, full of raw unrefined hunger just as another clap of thunder surrounds them. Gahyeon didn’t even react to the noises and the wave of roaring rain, instead pulling Yoohyeon closer to her and finally losing herself. They both moan softly at the touch, Yoohyeon pulling gripping her waist tightly while Gahyeon does the same to her jaw. The kiss is a little slower to their first, but it holds the lust and want that never once wavered having reached its tipping point. Yoohyeon lowered herself some more, causing Gahyeon to slowly lay completely on her back and never breaking their kiss. Once her back meets the mattress, Yoohyeon decides to take this opportunity to trail her hand lower and slip under her shirt a bit, fingers grazing over her warm skin.</p><p>Gahyeon twitches at the contact, brows knitting together as a quiet groan forms in the back of her throat. She tilts her head some as a tongue languidly runs along her bottom lip and a rush of heat forms in her tummy from the sensation. A shiver runs through her when Yoohyeon finally splays her hand out and grabbing onto her side, making her feel even smaller than she already does under her. Then she’s biting down on her lip carefully this time to not break the skin and only applying some pressure before slipping her tongue in. It’s hot and cold at the same time, Gahyeon’s temperature having reached an impossible number and Yoohyeon frozen against her skin, almost cooling her down in a way.</p><p>It wasn’t enough for her though as Yoohyeon slowly pulls away from her with a faint pop and seeing glossy swollen lips fill her vision. She takes a glance up and sees Gahyeon gazing back at her, breathing out shakily at feeling her lungs burn during their kiss and the blush obvious on her cheeks. It brings primal like feeling through her, the ringing in her ears intensifying at the sight and Yoohyeon growls lowly to herself. She liked this feeling of <em>power </em>and seeing Gahyeon so obedient once again for her and letting her do as she please. She wants to mark her skin, wants to hear her name being called out again and again, the grip on her shoulders that would have been painful. So, Yoohyeon follows through, and goes with the feeling.</p><p>She leans back some more, sensing that Gahyeon was ready to whine at her but with one look it was easy to shut her up. Yoohyeon stares her down as if she were her prey, putting her weight on her knees as she maneuvers herself now to settle in between Gahyeon’s legs. She blushes even more while biting down on her pink lip as Yoohyeon only places a hand right on the inside of her exposed thigh, silently thankful for her wearing shorts to bed, and easily slotting herself between them. She hums mostly to herself while licking her lips and seeing a very flustered Gahyeon staring up at her. There it was again, that carnal hunger crushing down on her and causing Yoohyeon to lean back down.</p><p>“You look so beautiful under me, babygirl,” She purrs out as their chest is almost touching. “And so eager.”</p><p>“P-Please, I want you,” Gahyeon breathes in sharply at feeling the pressure right against her center. “I <em>need </em>you.”</p><p>“You’ll have plenty of me, I just need you as well, baby. Don’t be greedy.”</p><p>“Yes, yes, yes, you can take me.”</p><p>“That’s a good, kitten.”</p><p>The moan Gahyeon lets out is obscene and high pitched, filthy in nature as Yoohyeon finally dips under her chin. She lays her tongue flat against the front of her throat while at the same time giving a slow grind of her hips. She already knows Gahyeon is a mess, could picture the arousal ruining her underwear as she takes a deep breath in before sighing out and pressing a few kisses. Every time she touches her skin, Yoohyeon could felt the sudden spike in her pulse, the way her lungs expanded with her before Gahyeon is shakily releasing a moan. Having like this makes her feel possessive as well, wanting Gahyeon all for herself and being the <em>only </em>person to make her feel this good. Yoohyeon growls again at the thought, louder than before and accidentally letting her fangs nip the side of her neck.</p><p>A pair of hands were quick to hold onto the back of her sweater as she buries herself deeper into the warmth. Yoohyeon now lets her tongue swirl around one spot on her neck, leaving her skin entirely red while laying open mouthed kisses and sucking on the skin lightly. She continues to grind down on Gahyeon except this time, she bucks her hips forward suddenly and hard, eliciting a loud gasp from her. She wish she could take off her sweats and feel the mess against her thighs just so it can serve as a reminder that she’s the one making her so turned on, that Yoohyeon is making Gahyeon so embarrassingly wet.</p><p>“<em>U-Unnie</em>,” Yoohyeon could hear Gahyeon’s raspy voice call out to her faintly. “More, p-please.”</p><p>“Beg,” She says firmly against her neck. “I want to hear you beg.”</p><p>“Yoohyeon I- <em>fuck</em>, bite me please, touch me, anything. I-I want to feel you more.”</p><p>“Good girl,” Yoohyeon murmurs with a smirk and Gahyeon stills at hearing the dark chuckle after.</p><p>“Such a good girl, <em>Gahyeonie</em>.”</p><p>Yoohyeon lowers her hand from where it was still on her thigh down to the place she needed her the most. Gahyeon holds her breath at feeling her touch linger past her shorts and her underwear, until it finally made contact with her clit. She bites down on her lip hard at trying to stifle any other noises from spilling out, but when Yoohyeon presses two fingers against her clit before circling around slowly to gather her wetness, she not able to control herself. Yoohyeon is silently thankful for the rain being able to mute out most of the hot sounds filling the room, secretly wanting someone else to hear them. She continues to touch her some more while placing a few more kisses, aggressive with her moments at biting and sucking her skin harder to leave plenty of hickies.</p><p>At the same time, she rubs her clit faster and feeling her hips trying to chase after her fingers. Yoohyeon lets her after all, it was entertaining to see Gahyeon so weak already from the slightest brush. She could feel her own evidence own lust uncomfortably rub against her, but she ignores it for the time being as her focus was on the girl under her and her thirst that only seemed to grow stronger. Her fingers are easily thoroughly coated and with the way Gahyeon continued to tremble Yoohyeon knew she needed more so without any hesitation, she brings her attention lower and hearing the way a groan is caught in her throat. She slips a finger in first, slowly until she’s finally all the way in and letting Gahyeon adjust to the slight stretch.</p><p>Her nails claw down her back and Yoohyeon knew if she didn’t have anything protecting her large, bright streaks would have colored her skin red. She hisses at the sensation though, bringing a shudder through her body while also pushing her finger in deeper. Gahyeon chokes out another moan whilst arching her back and trying to take more of her in. It’s all too much now as Yoohyeon slowly pulls back, feeling the cool air touch her before slipping back in and hearing the faint sound of her movements. The way Gahyeon’s arousal filled her senses, the sounds of pleasure reaching her ears, the way she so obviously wanted her was enough to make Yoohyeon breathe out heavily before letting her fangs brush over her neck.</p><p>She needed to taste Gahyeon again.</p><p>Yoohyeon finally, <em>finally</em>, lets her teeth break through the skin easily while wrapping her lips around the spot. Her back tenses up entirely as she takes the first careful sip of many, her throat bobbing with the amazing taste of bittersweet blood and filling her mouth pleasantly. Then she relaxes again while moving her finger in and out of Gahyeon steadily, already having picked up the rhythm and not even giving her time to catch her breath. She presses her chest flat against hers while hands desperately cling onto her and pulling her impossibly closer than before. Yoohyeon could taste the pure lust on her tongue followed by the accelerated pulse of her heartbeat with every greedy gulp she took and her hunger somehow becoming stronger.</p><p>Gahyeon didn’t feel not one ounce of pain, asides from the initial bite, but after that everything was ecstasy to her. Her thighs clenched around Yoohyeon’s hips while simultaneously spreading herself some more to accommodate her touch. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head when she felt Yoohyeon continue to finger her at the same time she fed, tilting her head back and baring herself completely. And now as she’s after her first few sips, Gahyeon shivers at the harsh shudder running through her when a tongue swipes over her neck to collect a trailing drop before continuing. She cries out suddenly, tensing up under her when another finger easily slips into her and <em>god </em>she’s so full right now.</p><p>“F-Fuck!” Gahyeon whines out with a moan. “Don’t stop, please…”</p><p>A low, rumbling growl was her answer as Yoohyeon pushed her fingers in to the hilt and stretching her out so deliciously so. Gahyeon mewls weakly at the sensations wracking her body and only intensifying the heat at her tummy. Then she curls her fingers and going faster, <em>harder</em> than any other time before and Gahyeon wasn’t expecting the sudden pace. She can hear herself and feel the mess she was currently making, trembling in an effort to feel the pleasure all at once. It was too much for her though with Yoohyeon still at her neck and growl having grown in volume, fingering her faster and massaging her walls <em>just </em>the right way. The almost painful heat rushes down in between her legs and she could only gasp while gripping on her sweater tightly, almost threatening to tear through the material and arching her back off the bed.</p><p>“<em>Yoohyeon</em>!”</p><p>Then, Gahyeon is coming, <em>hard </em>and all over her fingers. She’s almost dizzy now with the overwhelming orgasm that washes over her and leaves her choking on another throaty moan that’s barely there. Tremors run over her thighs along with the powerful shiver that hits her and Yoohyeon just had to fill her up to the brim with her long fingers knowing how good it would feel. Gahyeon lets her eyes roll to the back of her head all the while squeezing around her just as a tongue soothes over the bite mark left behind. The grip on her sweater is barely there with Yoohyeon placing soft kisses, a stark contrast to the way she continued to curl her fingers and prolonging the ecstasy as long as possible.</p><p>“Fuck, <em>a-ah</em>,” Gahyeon mewls out softly in a husky tone. “U-Unnie, it’s too much.”</p><p>“Come on, kitten, how about one last round?”</p><p>“I’m so sensitive…” Gahyeon breathes out, groaning a second later when fingers slip out of her easily.</p><p>“I know…” Yoohyeon murmurs while pulling away and hovering over her. “But I know you can do one more, my love.”</p><p>Gahyeon blinks through the lust filled haze and focusing on Yoohyeon. Within the darkness and faint light of the moon, her eyes became vibrant and showing more her lust. Gahyeon swallows hard at the sight that proved to be so hypnotizing until she began to move again and this time shuffling backward. A new warmth blossoms over her cheeks, sitting up slightly on shaky arms when Yoohyeon lightly grabs onto her shorts, giving it a slight tug and now she knew exactly what she meant.</p><p>“Lift yourself up, Gahyeon.”</p><p>She could barely get her voice out while numbly nodding her head up at her and following her command. Yoohyeon doesn’t waste time on dwelling her decision and helps take off everything on the bottom, looking back up to be welcomed with the sight of Gahyeon only wearing her sweater. She trails her eyes down, confidence forming within her chest at seeing the obvious red and purple marks on her neck, the hickies that <em>she </em>placed. Yoohyeon breathes out through her nose slowly when she looks back up to see Gahyeon needily gazing back at her, waiting for her next move and that was able to give her a push.</p><p>Yoohyeon licks her lips while lowering herself some more at not wanting to waste any more time as she place her hands on either side of Gahyeon’s thighs. She spreads her slowly, not missing the way Gahyeon continued to blush as she simply hums at her with a small smirk.</p><p>“Look at how ruined you are,” Yoohyeon rasps out to her, settling into position easily. “Didn’t know my Gahyeonie could be so messy.”</p><p>“Unnie… d-don’t say that.” Gahyeon shifts her eyes away as Yoohyeon only chuckles.</p><p>“But it’s the truth, you’re so wet even after I fucked you, huh?”</p><p>“Hmm… Ah!”</p><p>“Answer me, kitten.”</p><p>“Y-Yes…”</p><p>“Good,” Yoohyeon sighs out, placing a quick kiss on the inside of her thigh before looking back up to meet her eyes.</p><p>“That’s what I like to hear.”</p><p>If only she knew what she had signed up for.</p><p>Gahyeon stiffens in front of Yoohyeon, thighs trying to clamp down around her head as her lips parts with a whine. A tongue slowly drags up to gather all of her wetness before swirling around her clit, taking her time as she does so and keeping a firm grip on her thighs. Yoohyeon moans at the delicious taste of her arousal, just as pleasantly warm as her blood, and hearing Gahyeon bite back a moan faintly. She leans in closer while exhaling through her nose while applying some more pressure that only causes a hand to grip the back of her head loosely. She’s pulled in some more and Yoohyeon lets her do so before sucking on her clit lightly.</p><p>She’s already sensitive and embarrassingly getting closer once again as Yoohyeon continues to focus on her clit. Gahyeon continues to bite down on her lip while grinding down on her tongue and not even noticing when a hand lets go of her thigh. She’s too lost in the pleasure again especially when Yoohyeon sucks a little bit harder than last time and she’s throwing her head back against her pillow. She spreads her thighs some more and not even caring at how obvious her need to feel her more had become. Then, Gahyeon is lifting her head back up with a gasp as one of her thighs twitches and feeling something brush closely to her entrance.</p><p>Her red eyes were now a deep, burgundy blood like color that glowed against the night just. Gahyeon shivers at the intense stare as she couldn’t look away, she was trapped completely by her until her eyes threatened to close when she’s filled once again by those fingers. She grips a fistful of her hair with a cry, practically chanting out her name as Yoohyeon begins to finger her rather roughly. No, Gahyeon wasn’t opposed to the harsh treatment, she loved every second of it and welcomed it eagerly. She bites down on her lip on trying to keep quiet and just barely succeeding when Yoohyeon is pressing her tongue harder against her clit with every swipe. She’s arching her back off the mattress as the familiar warmth erupts in her tummy and she doesn’t even have time to breathe as the rush of euphoria washes over her.</p><p>“Yoohyeon… oh my god, <em>Y-Yoohyeon</em>.”</p><p>Then Gahyeon is sensitive all over again as Yoohyeon continues to thrust her fingers in quick successions and leaving her a whimper, trembling mess of overwhelming pleasure. She likes it though this sense of overstimulation with tears prickling in her eyes and tongue poking past her lips. A shaky whine leaves her again and at this point it was too much for Gahyeon to handle so she weakly tugs at Yoohyeon and luckily, she does pull away this time. Despite her slightly blurry vision, Gahyeon could still make out the arousal clear on her chin as Yoohyeon lifts herself back up.</p><p>“A-Ah, be careful,” Gahyeon warns her softly when Yoohyeon settles in between her legs like before. “I’m still sensitive.”</p><p>“Sorry, baby. I’ll make sure not to move too much.”</p><p>“Hmm, it’s okay.”</p><p>Gahyeon gazes back up at Yoohyeon and only able to hold eye contact for a few seconds until her gaze flickers down.</p><p>“You… You’re still messy.”</p><p>“I like it,” Yoohyeon licks her lips, causing Gahyeon to blush at the display. “Serves as a good reminder.”</p><p>“I think you need some help with cleaning up…” She trails off on her words at seeing a brow being raised at her. She doesn’t let another word escape though as Gahyeon takes Yoohyeon’s jaw between her fingers and pulls her in slowly. She could her hear breathe in sharply right as she sticks her tongue out and dragging it up her chin to the corner of her mouth. Yoohyeon only hums lowly, more like groans, as Gahyeon cleans her up easily before settling back onto her pillow with a sigh. She’s looking back up at her, small smile placed on her face while teasingly biting her lower lip and brushing a hand over her shoulder.</p><p>“Better?”</p><p>“Ooh…” Yoohyeon glances down at her lips and then to Gahyeon, already leaning in for another kiss.</p><p>“<em>Much</em> better.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>